


i told the stars about you

by artificialterror



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Royalty, dramatic and in the rain, george loves dream and dream is too dedicated to his kingdom, i listened to a yt playlist and couldnt stop writing, literally just a snapshot theres not that much, sue me ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialterror/pseuds/artificialterror
Summary: 'i told the stars about you, dream! and, if i didn't know better, i'd say they told me about you too!'a short snapshot into an au of my own creation, kinda right at the end of a story but yknow vibes.inspired by https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbuI7p9cgLU
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	i told the stars about you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there ive literally never written a story before thats not for school and i just kinda.... popped this out one day?? and its not half bad so i figured id post after lurking for the longest time :)  
> this is based on the yt playlist https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbuI7p9cgLU which i listened to and wrote this and then realised itd be very cool as a dnf story so here it goes !!  
> feedback is much appreciated i hope you enjoy :))

'i told the stars about you, dream! and, if i didn't know better, i'd say they told me about you too!'

the wind carried george’s words around the summit of the mountain, swirling them around his lover's ears, turning them into a thunderstorm of their own accord. his words echoed slightly, caught on the wind, allowing their meaning to fester in the air.  
and dream was caught in the middle of it, stoic, a rock against the storm. 

the stars twinkled, letting their light catch on the raindrops pelting into the two boys, watching, and whispering sweet nothings into their ears.

'you promised me. you said we would run together, my love. what changed?'

georges's voice was softer now, but the intensity his words had lost was picked up by the rain around him, spitting droplets onto his suit, the black fabric contrasting with the grime around the ankles from the long walk to meet his lover at the summit.  
dream's suit was the opposite - the deep green velvet pristine, a great umbrella shielding the material from the downpour, and a carriage mere meters away to carry him back down the mountain safely whenever he chose.

dream stared through george, through the onslaught of rain, down to the kingdom below them - no, /his/ kingdom.

'i promised my father something too. i promised him my loyalty, my devotion to this kingdom.' 

he took a deep breath, and looked to george, his face stoic and unwavering.

'i love you. i really do. but i love my kingdom more. goodbye, george.' 

with that, dream turned and walked away, but george was glued to the mud underneath him.  
the stars twinkled slightly brighter, right into his heart, as he dropped to the floor.

the moments of serenity he had felt watching them shine as he whispered to them sweet nothings about his dream, his one and only, his beloved ran through his mind, a bitter taste on his tounge and an aching in his heart.  
he remembered the glint he saw in the stars; the glint that told him they were listening, that they were there for him, that they would whisk away his thoughts, that, when his feelings were with them, they could never be proven wrong.

the raindrops reflected the light around the lonely summit, the twinkling transformed into a bitter mockery of george's naivety. 

the mud stained his suit, but he couldn't yet see that through the tears streaming down his cheeks, intermingling with the raindrops from above, thunder and lightning crackling just above his head.

he listened to the hooves of dream's horse clack against the wet pebbles of the path, leaving him alone with the stars, yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i hope u enjoyed B)


End file.
